Rot and Rise/Issue 6
"Please... please, just let me go with you..." stuttered Rob, trying to sympathize to Alice. He stared at her clear eyes, with the look a man would make after being found below a rock. -"Are you nuts? You killed my teacher, you almost killed me, and you didn't even help when we were making a plan to get out of this shithole! Do you think we'll help you?" said Alice. -"Come on, please... I'll die out here! They'll rip my body apart until I'm a random piece of meat! Have mercy, please!" asked Rob. -"Do you hear what's going on out there? They're ripping my teacher's body apart because of you. You threw his body out there like a piece of ham towards a crowd of hounds. You don't deserve better. You almost killed me, your girlfriend almost stomped my throat, you tried to steal our supplies and you slashed my teacher's head in two after we opened the door for you and gave you shelter. Fuck off" whispered Alice, angrily. "Let's just leave, dude. This piece of shit deserves to rot here" -"He's kind of right, to be honest..." muttered the man. "We killed his girlfriend. He's terrified. Look at the poor thing, he's shaking like a squirrel" -"Yeah, we killed her because she almost killed me and she mutilated Mr. Damon! Are you crazy?! Do you really think this prick will hesitate on killing us later on?" asked Alice. -"Look, let's just give him a chance. If he tries anything stupid, we leave him. The world turned into a shithole in which nobody cares if you're poor, if you're a kid, if you're pregnant- nobody gives a shit about that. All everyone cares about if surviving. If someone has to kill a baby to survive, he'll fucking do it. The only thing he wanted was to give his girlfriend some food. She was starving, for fuck's sake. Give him a chance" said the man, wisely, as he approached the door. On his hand, he held onto Rob's axe. -"Just watch and see. He'll kill us the first chance he has" said Alice. "But I don't want to have any more blood on my hands. If he dies, it's not our fault" The man nodded nervously and followed Alice as she pushed the door open. Outside, the street was covered with rotten bodies, lurking around and looking for more food. There were a few body parts spread on the floor, lying on a lake of blood. "We gotta do this. We leave or we starve inside" said Alice, fiercely. Her words lured the corpses towards her. Around a dozen of them approached the three survivors. Quickly, the man took a swing at one of them with the axe. The corpse fell to the ground, blocking the way for the others. The other eleven started to growl, and shuffled faster towards Rob and Alice, who stood in the doorway, terrified. The man used the back of the axe to stun one that was coming near. "Alice, ain't there an exit in the back? We can't go through!" asked the man as he fought off another corpse. "I-I think it's locked. The principal used it for emergencies o-only" stuttered Alice, with her eyes opened wide. Rob turned around and ran as fast as he could towards the classroom. -"Wait, what the fuck are you doing?! ROB! Shit, I told you he'd leave us!" said Alice, as she pulled the man away from the corpses. She pulled him from the arm towards the doorway. "Let's just go after him. Maybe he's trying to open the back door" said the man, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Both survivors ran down the hallway, chasing after Rob, who was out of sight already. Behind them, the corpses piled up, going after their fresh meat. "FUCK! The door!" screamed Alice, trying to go back to lock the main door. -"No, no! It doesn't matter. We'll just go by the back door and forget about this place" said the man, tugging Alice away from the incoming corpses. They came to a turn, where the opened doors led the way. In the floor, papers and books were spread. There was no sight of Rob, or any other person. The two kept running and panting like tired horses. Without giving up, the corpses chased after them. Finally, Alice saw the back door. It was small, and had window panes in it. They showed a green forest and a road, where a few corpses stood. The man stopped running and started opening heads with the axe while Alice tried to pick the lock. There was sign of Rob. He swung the bloody axe that had brain remainings all over it. One, two, three, corpses fell around him. Alice kept trying to open the big padlock, but it wouldn't budge. A figure came up behind her and pushed her aside. Alice fell to the ground, and next to her saw a tall man with shaggy beard, It was Rob. He proceeded to whack the padlock with a heavy hammer. It only took a few hits until the door creaked and opened outside. Rob bolted outside, while the man kept fighting off the corpses. Alice got back to her senses and helped herself up. She then pulled the man from the arm, making him drop the axe by the crowd of corpses. He fell on the sweet grass outside, knocking his head onto a rock. Although it hurt, he knew it was salvation. They were outside, away from those flesh-eating beasts. The happiness didn't last long, though, as one of the corpses fell on him and tried to bite his face off. They struggled, one pushing the other and both trying to kill the other. Quickly, Rob whacked the corpse with his hammer, making it fall next to the man, who had blood and guts all over his shirt. -"Quick, let's get the fuck outta here! Come on, hurry up!" screamed Alice, helping the man up. She ran across the street, staring at the fresh forest that stood in front of her. The other two man bolted along, reaching the wet soil of the woods. They looked back at the school, where the corpses searched around for food. Alice felt nostalgic, as she saw her old school get splashed with rotten blood and greenish guts. Although she was saved, and had a promise of survival, she knew her comunity wouldn't last long. Cast Starring: *Alice *Rob *Unnamed Man Deaths None. Trivia *Last appearance of Juana (Corpse) *Last appearance of Mr. Damon (Corpse) *This issue marks the end of the high school arc. *This issue takes in account the decision the users made in the poll last issue, where they voted whether Rob stayed of left. Category:Issues Category:Rot and Rise Issues Category:Rot and Rise Category:Juan